


The Delicacies of a Woman's Touch

by randomthrowaway



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubcon to Con, F/F, Mentor/Student Relationships, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, soft ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Ingrid finds herself at her wits end when she finally musters up the courage to confess to Sylvain, only to find him flirting with yet another woman. Realizing her feelings are pointless, she has no clue what to do next.Luckily, Catherine and Shamir are ready to provide a solution to her problems.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Catherine, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Shamir Nevrand
Kudos: 12





	The Delicacies of a Woman's Touch

Ingrid thrust her spear forwards violently piercing the chest of the training doll without a care for her form, lodging it firmly in the middle. She pulled it out roughly, before stepping forward and slamming it into the doll, envisioning one man’s face on the target that she was hitting.

Ingrid had been meaning to confess. To take her feelings, which had so long been kept close to her chest, and reveal them to Sylvain once and for all. That had been her intention, at the very least. She wasn’t sure what she had been thinking at the time, that maybe he would be receptive to her, that he would take her feelings seriously. She had been hoping that maybe he would listen to her, and to acknowledge her feelings, and maybe reveal feelings of his own.

And yet.

And yet, when she had come across him flirting with another girl, all of the good-will in her heart, all of the hopes she had been creating in her head, they simply shattered. It was not going to change. Why would it? He wouldn’t see her as anything more than another girl to get his hands on and then discard when he was done with her - Ingrid was sure of it. Maybe, a part of her mind told her that she was simply paranoid, and yet, Sylvain had never shown himself to be nothing if not a philanderer.

She dropped the bouquet of flowers she had hand-picked for him on the ground, and walked off without even letting him know that she had been there.

Which brought her to now, once more pushing her lance into the doll, skewering it like a pig, thrusting it slightly too much inside so that once it came out the other side she lost her balance falling forwards, the only reason she managed to keep herself upright was due to having held onto her lance so tightly. 

“Looks like you're not doing too good,” someone said, coming from behind her, the sound of metal boots stepping on stone pavement as whoever it was approached her. Of course, Ingrid knew who it was - it was hard not to recognize whose voice it was - Catherine's.

“Oh, it’s nothing that you need to worry about,” she tried to shrug it off, getting back on her feet and pulling out her lance from the doll. Turning her head, she saw that Catherine was not alone, but Shamir was also there, walking beside her, silent as ever. Ingrid let out an awkward laugh, quickly trying to come up with a lie, “I just let myself slip a bit in the heat of the moment, is all."

"Right," Catherine seemed to humour her for a moment, and Ingrid hoped that maybe the conversation could quickly move on to something else. Except, it didn't. She walked closely towards her, looking her up and down for a moment. "You know, if you really wanted to be my squire, I wouldn't have accepted you lying right now. So, what really happened?"

"Lying?" Ingrid's voice cracked for a moment, feeling her heart beating for a moment. She could feel the pressure radiating from Catherine's strong gaze, and as she felt Shamir move behind her, she wasn't sure if it was even worth it to keep it a secret from these two anyways. Glancing to the side for a moment, she took in a deep breath, and began. "-Well…"

***

“Are you sure this will help?” Ingrid asked, unsure as to how she had even been dragged into this.

“‘Course it will,” Catherine did not seem to be worried at all, looking directly at her, “Shamir and me do it all the time. It does wonders. Now, just sit back, relax, and let us help you forget all about that man that’s been troubling you so much.”

“I see-” Ingrid’s voice trailed off, still unsure about the situation that she had found herself in. She was laid down on Catherine’s bed, within the quarters of the Knights of Seiros - a location which students like herself were technically not even supposed to be - with Catherine being straddled on top of her and Shamir standing right by the door. Although, that was hardly the worst thing that she was doing at the moment. “W-what will we do if we’re caught?”

Catherine shrugged casually, looking back at Shamir for a moment, before cracking a confident smile. “Everyone in the Knights knows to look the other way if they were ever to see us, so don’t worry about it. Just relax and enjoy what’s about to happen, alright?”

The implications of what Catherine just said made Ingrid worry for a moment, but the knight didn’t allow her any time to think over what she had said before she quickly started unbuttoning Ingrid’s shirt, deft and experienced hands working quickly as if she had done something like this before. Leaning into Ingrid’s face, the knight stifled any further protests she might have had with a kiss - her first kiss, which she had been planning on giving to Sylvain, was now stolen by her mentor.

Ingrid couldn’t protest, her hands refusing to move. Even though her heart felt conflicted, her mind told her to let it all go, and to embrace this relief that had been so graciously provided by Catherine. She could feel Catherine continuing to strip her school uniform off of her, roughly taking it off from under her and throwing it to the side before continuing with her under shirt.

Catherine blocked her from view, but Ingrid could still feel Shamir’s watchful gaze. She wondered what she was doing here, why she was watching them, yet she couldn’t get a good view on her in order to actually determine what she was doing. Regardless, her thoughts were quickly brought back to the woman on top of her, as she finally broke the kiss, leaving Ingrid somewhat breathless. 

“Right, let’s get this skirt off now, shall we?” Catherine’s grin was full of confidence and cheer, as she shuffled backwards off of Ingrid, taking a hold of her skirt and pulling it down her legs and tossing it aside equally as quickly, leaving Ingrid no choice but to complacently accept everything. Catherine was in full control of this situation, and Ingrid was almost grateful for it. It left her not needing to think about anything, nothing except what she was about to do next.

Yet, she couldn’t ignore the other presence in the room. Glancing towards Shamir for a second, it seemed as if she was just standing there, watching them with intent, as if she was drawing a certain amount of enjoyment from simply watching the two of them. They shared eye contact for just a moment, and it was as if Shamir was unperturbed by the fact that she was doing such an act in front of her - as if, in fact, the unnaturalness of it all was making it all the more exciting for her.

A shiver ran through Ingrid’s body, and she wondered if she was getting off on that feeling too.

Her attention was brought back to Catherine when she heard a loud tear, and as she looked at the lady knight between her legs she saw that she had torn a sizable hole around her stockings. Although normally, she would have complained, she only let out a whimper instead, biting the bottom of her lip in anticipation for what was to come next. Her mind, free from worries, overlooked the consequences of what Catherine had just done in favour of anticipation for what was to come next. 

And it continued. Holding up one of Ingrid’s legs, Catherine proceeded to kiss her inner thigh - a wet, sloppy kiss which definitely left its mark. As she continued, slowly trailing her way inwards, her kisses progressively got wetter and messier, almost as if she was trawling out her tongue the longer she progressed. For some reason, it made Ingrid shiver in delight - in excitement for all these feelings that Catherine was able to elicit from her. Even Sylvain, even though it was only in her most private thoughts, had never made her feel quite this good, yet here was Catherine now making her feel a hundred times better.

Eventually, Catherine finally reached Ingrid’s crotch, and for a moment there was nothing, as she and Catherine locked glances for a moment. Then, using her teeth, she bit at the cloth that was covering her groin, and moved it aside expertly, all the while keeping her eyes focused on Ingrid, as if she was testing her for something.

“You think he could do something like that?” Shamir asked, having gotten closer in the intervening seconds, yet still keeping her distance from the bed, as if she wasn’t planning on interfering at all. “Have you ever heard of the Gautier boy - or any man, for that matter - being able to do that?” 

“N-no,” Ingrid mustered up the courage to respond, not wanting to look Shamir directly in the eye, her face feeling warm and her entire body feeling fuzzy. 

“That’s right,” Shamir slid to the side of the bed, patting Ingrid’s head for a moment, before forcing her to look at Catherine. “No man can make you feel as good as we will now. All men care about is themselves, and their reputations. So sit back, and relax, and let us help you figure out what you need the most right now. How does that sound?”

“It sounds, a-ah, nice-” Ingrid gasped, her attention brought quickly back to Catherine as the other woman began licking her clit. Ingrid wasn’t sure how she was doing it - yet the feeling of having someone pleasure her in a manner like this, in a manner she had never imagined before, felt incredible. It was as if a spark was being lit inside of her.

“It sounds good, doesn’t it?” Shamir wrapped her arms around Ingrid’s head, pulling her into her chest, right into her modestly sized breasts, shoving Ingrid’s face between them. “You don’t need men - you need someone who understands a woman’s feelings. Men can only hurt you, but a woman will treat you right. Isn’t that right, Catherine?”

Catherine stopped for a moment, lifting her lips from Ingrid’s clit, giving an affirmative hum before getting right back to it, eagerly eating Ingrid out, holding her legs apart and steady, even though the pleasure was so overwhelming it made Ingrid want to shift and turn. It felt so good, so enjoyable, Ingrid couldn’t help but gasp and moan without keeping herself in check, so loud that if someone was to pass by they would surely hear her.

“So, don’t worry about a thing,” Shamir let a hand run through Ingrid’s hair, her fingers intertwining between her locks, before patting her on her head, keeping her firmly planted between her breasts. “We’ll make you feel good, so that you never have to think about a man ever again.”

Ingrid let out a whimper, yet despite that, she found herself agreeing with what Shamir was saying. If this was indeed what a woman’s touch could do, she never wanted it to stop. She would gladly discard her feelings for Sylvain, if it meant she could feel like this every night from now on. Stuck between Catherine and Shamir, she never wanted to leave this room, the only thing she wanted now was simply for this pleasure to never end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done as a prize for @two_tries on Twitter as part of my 50 Followers Celebration Raffle.
> 
> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
